


And So Say All of Us

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Plot What Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gojyo's twenty-seventh birthday. Hakkai wants to get him a present he'll never forget- he just needs a certain priest to agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So Say All of Us

Gojyo sighed, silently making a toast to himself as he threw the third shot down his throat. The straight vodka burned as it went, but he really couldn't give a shit.

He was alone on his birthday for the first time since his sixteenth.

 _‘Really, I shouldn’t be surprised that Hakkai’s gone missin’. We had a good seven years together…I’m surprised he lasted that long with me.’_ The next shot was downed with a sad toast to Gojyo’s best friend and occasional lover; the man who had walked out the previous day with a friendly smile, and who was yet to reappear.

Gojyo wasn’t holding his breath for the brunette to ever again set foot in the house they shared. After all, it was Hakkai who had reminded Gojyo of his birthday coming around each year, whether it was before, during or after the slog to India. He _had_ to know that it was the kappa’s twenty-seventh, and yet he’d still disappeared without a trace.

Still able to feel the pain and loneliness in his chest, Gojyo tipped back the fifth shot. He tried to come up with a mini monologue to go with this one, but his head was beginning to feel a little light and he gave up. _‘S’not like I care…no one else does, so why should I?’_

Gojyo slumped down a little on the bar, his hair obscuring his face from anyone who might’ve been looking in his direction. No one was approaching him tonight; not even the girls who had begun flocking back to him immediately after his return to China.

Not that he would’ve been in the mood for anything other than passing out or curling into a ball and dying. He’d forgotten how it felt to be alone: the years with Hakkai, Sanzo and Goku had spoiled him. He was so used to having someone to talk to, spar with, smoke with or even just sit in silence with that being alone was wearing on him.

Hell, at this point he would’ve even put up with Sanzo’s perpetual pissiness just to have some _company_. At least the priest was good to look at, even if the chances of Gojyo getting to touch were somewhere in the negative values.

But there was no one around. Even the bartender had just left the bottle, allowing the half-breed drink himself to death at the farthest corner of the bar.

He was twenty-seven years old, and he couldn’t help but feel like he’d outlived his usefulness to the world. The Minus Wave had been reversed, the resurrection had been prevented, and Sanzo had both his rightful Sutras in his greedy little hands. There was nothing left for him to do.

The priest had returned to his place at the head of his temple; Gojyo had visited occasionally with Hakkai, and although the monk was still the same heretical bastard, he seemed to have settled into a routine life.

Goku had taken the opposite path, disappearing off into the wider world six months or so after returning with Sanzo to the temple. Apparently the journey hadn’t completely turned him off travelling: the last Gojyo had heard, the monkey was running around in Europe somewhere having the time of his life.

And Hakkai…Gojyo knew that the brunette would find a use for himself wherever he went. He could cook, clean, teach, fix, fight and fuck with equal skill; and that didn’t even begin to describe the positives of his personality. 

Gojyo smiled sadly to himself as he poured another drink. ‘ _Hakkai’s too good for me…I don’t blame him f’r leavin’. I’m nothin’ more than a useless slut these days, with no one left to fight.’_

Tipping his head back as he raised the small glass, Gojyo jolted when cool hands pressed against the back of his neck. Beginning to turn and prepare for a fight, four years of constant attacks coming back to haunt him, he froze when a bright light flashed up in the corner of his eye.

White spots exploded in his vision and heat shot down his spine before everything quickly faded to black.

\--------------------------------------------  
 _Earlier in the day_  
\--------------------------------------------

“And I should give a fuck about the kappa’s birthday…why?”

“Oh, come now, Sanzo. I know that you don’t hate Gojyo.” Hakkai smiled, absently picking a thread off his shirt as the priest glowered at him. He was starting to get a little irritated, though: this was taking longer than it should have. After having been delayed along the way by an unusable road, Hakkai was now missing Gojyo’s birthday.

He knew that the redhead wouldn’t be handling it well, but he was _determined_ to get Sanzo on board for this particular gift.

“Even if, and that’s _if_ , I don’t hate him, it doesn’t mean I’m going to do _that_ with his disease-ridden ass.”

Hakkai had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Sanzo was now being contrary just for the sake of it, he could tell.

“I can assure you, he’s entirely clean in that respect. I don’t understand why you’re opposing this: it might do you well to relax a little, and it will _certainly_ be memorable. Besides, am I correct in assuming that you find it difficult to have time to… _release some tension_ now that we don’t travel to so many different towns?”

Hakkai vaguely noted how much milder Sanzo’s glare had become since he had returned to the temple. It just didn’t hold the same amount of raw, animalistic _fury_ that it used to. The priest was clearly getting domesticated.

Sighing in disgust, Sanzo reached into his robes and pulled out a cigarette, quickly placing it between his lips and lighting it. Blowing a cloud of smoke through an open window, he turned back to face Hakkai. “I _really_ should’ve been more discrete with that idiot in the alley. I still can’t believe you had to choose _that_ particular back street to walk through…though I’m sure the Merciful Bitch had something to do with it.”

Hakkai suppressed a little shiver at the memory of Sanzo, pressed up against the side wall of an alley and getting blown by a dark-haired male. _That_ had certainly been an eye-opening evening, both in the revelation that Sanzo was gay and that he was willing to seek out something other than his hand.

Alright, maybe this plan wasn’t _entirely_ for Gojyo’s benefit. Hakkai knew that the redhead would’ve been happy to spend his birthday with just the two of them together; but he simply couldn’t resist the urge to try and fulfil a fantasy he knew Gojyo had…and that he had, too.

The priest was gorgeous. Annoying, yes; pissy, yes; dangerous, _definitely;_ but it was a little difficult to spend several years with the man and _not_ wonder how that pretty face would look during orgasm.

Not to mention the fact that Hakkai had seen Sanzo watching Gojyo with well-veiled appreciation on more than one occasion, and he didn’t think it was simply because there was nowhere else to look. After all, _he_ was always polite enough to look away whenever Gojyo decided to bathe in a river in full view of everyone.

Hakkai smiled lightly at the memory of his best friend’s antics. The man truly was shameless.

“Sanzo, do this for me and I will owe you _several_ favours. Besides, I can tell you that you won't be leaving… _unsatisfied._ ” Hakkai knew that he was sweetening the deal maybe a little _too_ much, but if it would help to sway the man’s decision then he was willing enough. It was for Gojyo, after all.

Sanzo merely sat in silence, violet eyes sizing Hakkai and his offer up. He had to admit that it _had_ been a while since he’d had someone else get him off…

The fact that it was going to be with Hakkai and Gojyo meant _nothing_. Less than nothing, even.  
{C}

Finally grumbling to himself, Sanzo stubbed out his half-smoked cigarette in an ashtray and stood up. “Whatever. I could use a little time away from these religious assholes. But don’t expect me to do anything like this ever again.”

“I wouldn’t _dream_ of asking, Sanzo. Come this way; Hakuryu is ready to go.”

Walking out of the temple, Sanzo’s light footsteps following behind, Hakkai was smiling brightly. Gojyo was _definitely_ going to enjoy this.

\--------------------------------------------

Gojyo drifted back into consciousness with a yawn, his eyes fluttering open to see…nothing.

For a brief, irrational second he thought that he’d drunk himself blind; but that soon disappeared when he realised that some sort of silky material was covering his eyes. Lazily attempting to remove the blindfold, he suddenly noticed that his arms were together above his head, a similar material wound around his wrists.

An experimental tug informed him that his arms were firmly attached to the headboard of the bed he had apparently passed out in…and he didn’t seem to be wearing a shirt. His pants were still in place, though.

“Wha’ the fuck’s going on?” He wondered aloud. He was trying to be freaked out by the whole situation, but he just felt too _relaxed_ to care. All of his limbs felt like they were loose to the point of uselessness, and his mind was a pleasant haze of happiness.

Shouldn’t he have been feeling pissed off and depressed?

Quiet footsteps shocked Gojyo out of his thoughts, and a familiar voice spoke right into his ear. “Good evening, Gojyo.”

“H-…Hakkai? _”_ The redhead asked uncertainly, hoping beyond hope that it really _was_ his best friend and not some particularly sneaky Minus Wave reject. “What…happened?”

“Oh, I’m sorry about that. I had to overload your system with chi so that it would shut itself down and put you to sleep in order to deal with the surplus. It was better this way, you see.”

Gojyo swallowed uncertainly. He was sure he’d like where this going, but it was hard not to feel a little apprehensive at being knocked out and tied up. He’d never thought Hakkai would be such a kinky bastard, though…

“I still say it would’ve been easier to pistol-whip the bastard right in the base of the skull,” a second familiar voice muttered from further away. Gojyo instinctively turned in shock towards the source, forgetting that he wouldn’t be able to see anyway.

“ _Sanzo?”_

“At least I got the alcohol from his system my way. Your method would’ve caused more harm than good, Sanzo.” Even with nothing but darkness in his sight, Gojyo could perfectly picture the expression of light disapproval Hakkai would have at that moment.

“Uh…guys? Gonna tell me why I’m half-naked, blindfolded and tied to a bed?”

If it had just been Hakkai in the room, Gojyo would have assumed the obvious; having Sanzo there, though, meant that all his possible explanations were worthless. Because the priest would _never_ want to sleep with him…right? _‘He isn’t even gay, is he?’_

“You really are an idiot, kappa.”

“Hey! I ta-…” Gojyo’s response was cut off as a warm mouth suddenly attached itself to his, another tongue sliding in to explore. Judging by a distinct lack of a cigarette taste, Gojyo figured it was Hakkai and began to respond a _little_ awkwardly.

He couldn’t exactly see what he was doing, after all.

His hands pulled at the binding around them, wanting to slide through Hakkai’s hair and down his body. The man pulled away, laughing softly.

“Happy birthday, Gojyo,” Hakkai practically _purred_ into his ear, lips caressing the outer shell and sending arousal through the redhead. _God_ , how he wanted to be able to touch right now…

“I thought you deserved something special this year, so I invited Sanzo to join us.”

Gojyo had to bite his lip to hold back the groan that wanted to escape. How the fuck had he ever found a friend as perfectly _wonderful_ as Hakkai? The brunette always seemed to be able to read his mind, and not just in the bedroom.

Soft footsteps sounded off the wood floor; Gojyo swallowed as he realised that the dangerously sexy blond was approaching.

He still wasn’t entirely convinced that Sanzo wasn’t about to slit his throat.

His cheek was suddenly brushed by something that felt awfully like hair, harsh breaths tickling the opposite ear to the one that Hakkai was still teasing with soft lips.

“Don’t think this changes anything, half-breed. I just want to get off.” Sanzo took Gojyo’s earlobe between his teeth, biting down hard enough to make the redhead wince slightly. Despite the pain, he couldn’t deny the lust that he felt from having two gorgeous men teasing him; he might just come without even having his cock touched.

It was a good thing Gojyo was always up for multiple rounds, then.

The lips just barely touching his ear pulled away, and Hakkai dropped a series of quick kisses along Gojyo’s jaw towards his mouth, but beginning to head down his neck before reaching that goal.

“Mmm…’Kai…” Gojyo pulled ineffectually at his bindings again, wanting to guide the brunette’s mouth onto his own. The sharp pain on his ear let up, replaced by a low, seductive laugh that sent shivers right down his spine.

“You’re not going to get out of that, no matter how hard you try. My knots could kick your stupid ass any day.”

“Love you too, Baldy.”

The sharp nip to his neck informed Gojyo that the comment wasn’t appreciated, and he smirked. It was so _easy_ to play Sanzo; challenge him enough and he’d agree to just about anything.

Gojyo let out a shuddering gasp when his nipple was roughly pinched, his cock jerking to full life. Both sides of the bed dipped suddenly, and he groaned.

This was _really_ happening.

The abused nipple was released and laved over with a rough, wet tongue; when his other hard bud was pinched, he could no longer remember who was on which side. It could’ve been Hakkai pleasurably torturing his chest, or it could’ve been Sanzo.

Hell, it might’ve been both at once, he didn’t care- Gojyo couldn’t think past the urge to bury his dick into something. His hips jerked upwards in search of friction, but he found nothing other than air.

Gojyo felt smooth hands slide down to his waist, fingers tracing the lines of his abdominals and pressing right into the sensitive spot to the left of his navel. Okay, that one _had_ to be Hakkai- Sanzo wouldn’t know about that particular erogenous zone, the small area that could make Gojyo shiver all over.

Plus, he’d seen the priest’s hands. They were calloused from wielding a gun so much, unlike Hakkai’s flawless skin.

That meant that Sanzo was most likely the owner of the mouth now back at his neck, harshly sucking at the thudding pulse point there.

“Sanzo,” came the low command from somewhere in the general direction of Gojyo’s crotch. The redhead whined when all contact to his bare, goosebumped skin disappeared and he wished that he could see the other two. He wanted to know what they were planning, dammit; but he had to admit that the unpredictability was winding his body tighter than he thought possible.

Wait; _now_ he felt more wound-up than should be physically possible, light fingers tracing up the bulge in his jeans before quickly opening the button and fly. Gojyo sighed when he felt the rough denim being pulled down, and he lifted his hips to help the process. The familiar sound of the jeans being thrown aside made him smile, arousal adding a definite leer to the expression.

The smile- among other things- grew when he heard a quiet but definite, ‘Holy _shit_ ’ in what sounded suspiciously like Sanzo’s voice. During their time on the road they’d seen each other naked _far_ too much; but Gojyo doubted that the blond had ever seen him fully erect.

Hell, Gojyo was pretty good even when he was down, but the party didn’t _really_ start until he was properly worked up.

“Gojyo is certainly quite impressive; it’s a good thing I can heal myself, because I may otherwise have spent quite some time limping,” Hakkai murmured softly.

Sanzo gave his usual dismissive snort, but Gojyo had heard the poorly-disguised awe in his voice earlier. “I didn’t think it was your _glowing_ personality that was keeping all those skanks around.”

Gojyo just laughed at the heavy sarcasm. He felt too good to take the bait.

But it still seemed like something was missing…

“I want to see you…” he finally gasped out, unable to take the sensory deprivation any further. “Let me _touch_ you!”

“Patience, Gojyo. _Patience_ ,” Hakkai whispered soothingly into Gojyo’s ear, making sure not to come into contact this time before pulling away again.

“But…I… _Ah!_ ” Gojyo almost yelped as a warm mouth suddenly closed around the head of his erection, a firm fist gripping the root to hold him steady. Gojyo’s fingers tightened painfully around the silk holding him- that was definitely Hakkai’s talented lips and tongue sliding down his cock, perfect suction making him want to absolutely _lose_ his mind…

“Hakkai!”

Lips pressed against the side of his face, kissing the skin just in front of Gojyo’s tragus. “Yes, Gojyo?”

The teasing tone made Gojyo shiver, but if Hakkai was up there, then that meant…The redhead’s hips thrust up as he realised that the priest was the one sucking him off.

A muffled sound of surprise came from Sanzo, down with his mouth still busy running over Gojyo’s cock; hands suddenly gripped Gojyo’s hips hard, pushing him back into the mattress. The message was clear: _Watch it, kappa._

Considering the fact that Sanzo currently had his teeth _very_ close to Gojyo’s favourite body part, the redhead was more than happy to take that advice on board.

Hakkai’s tongue began to make its way down Gojyo’s neck, the brunette pausing every so often to give the skin a hard nip with his teeth. When the tongue made it down to his nipple, lightly circling the tight bud and sending tremors up Gojyo’s spine, he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to be able to hold out.

Sanzo might have been a Buddhist priest, but he’d _definitely_ learnt how to suck cock somewhere along the line. Gojyo had been the tiniest bit apprehensive about letting that venom-spitting mouth spend too much time down there, but _damn_. The man had a mouth like a vacuum, in the best possible way.

Gojyo inadvertently found himself wondering when Sanzo had found time to master the art of the blow job, and why _he_ hadn’t gotten to join the fun until that very moment.

Then coherent thought went right out the window as a cool, damp finger began to circle around his asshole. He felt Sanzo take more of his cock in, sucking hard as the finger began to slip its way inside his body.

“ _Fuck!”_ Gojyo yelled when the questing finger pressed firmly against his sweet spot, making his back arch off the bed as he tried to keep his hips still. Hakkai’s tongue left his chest at the movement, and Gojyo took the opportunity to try and catch his breath, panting hard.

The bed shifted as Hakkai moved, and there was a sound like quiet whispering as Sanzo’s mouth stilled around him. Gojyo ached to pull off the blindfold and see what was going on, but his bindings hadn't given at all; he was still completely in the dark.

He’d almost be pissed off if he didn’t feel so goddamned _good_.

The whispering stopped, and Gojyo whined softly as the hand circling his dick released him; but the noise turned into a choked moan when a wet tongue licked a line from the base of his erection to just below the head, where Sanzo’s lips were still holding him.

Somehow, Hakkai and Sanzo managed to set up a perfect rhythm between them, alternating together as one sucked and licked at the head of his cock while the other worshipped the rest, a hand occasionally appearing to fondle Gojyo’s balls.

It was all too much for the kappa as he writhed against the mattress, arms unconsciously straining against his bonds. “Hakkai, _gods_ …Let me see. I _have_ to see you both…beautiful…”

There was a pause in the torturously blissful dual blowjob before one mouth moved off, the other stepping up to pick up the slack and swallow down a good portion of Gojyo’s length. The bed shifted about once more as cool fingers slipped underneath the silk covering red eyes, slowly slipping the blindfold off and away.

Gojyo smiled gratefully as light began to flood his vision, eyes blinking in anticipation of seeing the show being put on for him.

“Thanks, ‘K-…Sanzo?” Gojyo couldn’t help but sound slightly incredulous as he realised that the man who had listened to his plea wasn't his best friend, but instead the generally uncooperative blond.

“Tch,” Sanzo huffed with a slightly smug look on his face, eyes condescending as he stared at Gojyo for a second before returning to the task at hand. The redhead’s gaze followed Sanzo’s trail down his body, groaning quietly as he saw the pair kneeling on either side of him, both shirtless with their pale skin seeming to glow in the soft light of what looked to be Hakkai’s bedroom.

As Sanzo moved back in and Hakkai allowed Gojyo’s erection to slip free from his mouth, the redhead could only watch as the two men’s lips briefly connected in passing, the sight and feel of the perverted half-kiss around his cock making him gasp as the pleasure completely took over.

“Holy fuck…gonna come,” he panted, thrusting his hips just a little to make sure that Sanzo got the point. The blond hurriedly pulled away, but used his hand to keep rubbing up and down Gojyo’s spit-slicked dick. The kappa opened his mouth to comment, only to find himself lost for words when Hakkai leant back in and swallowed him down, humming pleasantly as Gojyo’s entire body tensed.

Groaning deeply, his back arched from the bed as he came, his well-worked body trembling and falling bonelessly back into the mattress as he filled Hakkai’s mouth. Panting hard, it took him almost a full minute to return to reality, lazily cracking an eye open and seeing Sanzo now standing somewhat awkwardly by the bed.

“So, you don’t swallow, priesty?”

Sanzo met Gojyo’s satisfied, teasing smirk with a piercing glare, lips curling into a scowl. “Not for _you_ , at least.”

“Ouch,” Gojyo laughed. “And here I was, all ready t’show ya how a _real_ man does it.”

“I don’t need you to show me anything. And you’re tied down, remember?” A positively evil little smile broke through Sanzo’s scowl, and he stalked across the room to where Hakkai was on the bed, simply watching the exchange and shaking his head in disbelief.

Reaching out to pull the brunette to standing and towards him, Sanzo grabbed the back of Hakkai’s neck and captured his lips in a forceful kiss, asserting an unconditional dominance at the same time as attempting to torture Gojyo. Hakkai was happy to simply go along for the ride, provided that Sanzo didn’t get _too_ violent.

Sanzo wrapped his free arm around Hakkai’s waist, pulling the other man’s body flush against his own. Gojyo was now actively trying to free his arms, wanting to be a part of the ridiculously erotic scene in front of him.

“Hey! No fair, you bastard! ‘Kai, help me out here.”

Hakkai pulled back from the kiss, looking at Gojyo with vague pity mixing with the lust in his eyes. Gojyo’s heart and mostly-soft cock jumped, thinking that he was going to be allowed to join the two gorgeous, half-naked men; but Sanzo shook his head, gently directing the brunette back to face him as he started another assault on the mouth that Gojyo had released into just minutes before.

“I fucking hate you,” Gojyo whined petulantly. In response, Sanzo simply took his display up a notch, shifting himself slightly so that the redhead had a clear view of his hand undoing Hakkai’s tan trousers.

Gojyo decided that he’d had enough. It was _his_ birthday- he wanted more of the two-on-one that Hakkai and Sanzo had been working so perfectly earlier. Sexual torture wasn’t _really_ his deal; he preferred straight-up pleasure over the painful variety.

“Hakkai, either you let me go or I break the bed frame. You know I can do it.” Gojyo tried to keep his gaze steady on the brunette’s face, but he was too aware of Sanzo’s hand sliding into Hakkai’s pants; he could barely stop his line of vision from lowering.

Gojyo sighed in relief when he saw Hakkai plant his hand in the middle of Sanzo’s bare chest, gently pushing the blond back before brushing a stray hair from his eye, his monocle having been taken off at some point while Gojyo was still blindfolded. “I think we’ve teased him enough, don’t you?”

Sanzo crossed his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes. “Whatever.”

Normally, that kind of disrespect towards Hakkai would have made Gojyo start yet _another_ fight with the blond; but he let it go this time, knowing that Sanzo was just being extra bitchy to make up for the fact that he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Besides, Gojyo _really_ didn’t want to do anything to make the priest walk away.

Gojyo watched as Hakkai walked towards him, his open pants showing off the plain white briefs that were covering the bulge there. Memories of the good times he’d spent getting Hakkai out of those things made Gojyo’s cock twitch, the afterglow of his recent orgasm fading beneath an almost-overwhelming lust.

“C’mere, baby. Help me out.” The redhead sent his best friend the most seductive smile he could manage, trying to get Hakkai to pick up the pace a bit.

It seemed to work: Hakkai didn’t waste any time in straddling Gojyo’s waist, his ass rubbing rather pleasantly against the kappa’s growing erection. The brunette leant forward and slid his hands up Gojyo’s arms, fingers pausing when they reached the silk around his wrists. The pale chest hovering above his face made Gojyo want to kiss and lick every bare inch he could reach, but he resisted in case it slowed his freedom.

“Now, Gojyo, don’t move your arms right away. You might hurt yourself.”

“You planning on rubbing me down? Hey, Sanzo, _you_ want in on this?” Gojyo shifted his head to the side, looking past Hakkai’s body to Sanzo as the brunette deftly untied his wrists. The smirk on Gojyo’s face was met with a raised eyebrow, Sanzo taking a few slow steps towards the bed.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you,” the blond muttered dismissively.

“Damn straight,” came Gojyo’s cheerful reply. Sanzo made a single amused-sounding noise, and it put the seductive smile right back onto the kappa’s face. Feeling the silk fall away from his body, it took some serious willpower to keep his hands in place and off Hakkai; but he _did_ realise that his muscles were easily asleep by now.

Gentle fingers began running over his right shoulder and bicep, and they were soon joined by much more harsh fingers on his left. Even if he had’ve still been blindfolded, it would’ve been simple to tell which man was working which side.

“Alright, that’ll do. I think it’s time you two got naked.” Gojyo sat up slowly, rolling his shoulders loose and slipping his arms around the backs of the two gorgeous men next to him. Sanzo shrugged him off, muttering something that was probably less than complementary, but Hakkai shifted into the gesture before standing up and letting his already-open pants fall to the floor.

Gojyo immediately followed, hooking his thumbs into the brunette’s underwear and falling to his knees before him to remove the- in Gojyo’s opinion- _annoying_ garment. He placed a kiss to the already-damp tip of Hakkai’s cock and stood up, running his hands from Hakkai’s legs to his hips along the way.

“That’s _much_ better,” the redhead murmured softly, ducking his head and nipping once at Hakkai’s nipple. Hips lightly thrust against his own, but rather than indulging Hakkai with more friction, Gojyo used his hold on the man’s waist to gently turn them both around and direct Hakkai to fall back onto the bed. Lifting his head, Gojyo saw that Sanzo was already naked and resting back against the bed’s head, one leg bent slightly so that the redhead couldn’t get a proper look at his exposed groin.

Moving to the foot of the bed, Gojyo looked down at the sight before him. Sweet Merciful Goddess, they were beautiful together: gorgeously pale, toned and aroused bodies bearing the marks of the journey to the West, with blond and brown hair making them look oddly complimentary. 

He didn't realise that he’d just been standing there, staring dumbly, until Sanzo let out a little condescending laugh. “I think we broke the idiot.”

“ _Sanzo_ ,” Hakkai warned lightly, extending a hand towards Gojyo. Leaning forward, the brunette grabbed Gojyo’s hand when it was finally offered, tugging the kappa until he began crawling onto the bed. “What can we do for you, Gojyo?”

The redhead blinked, eyebrows jumping as he realised that Hakkai had just handed him control. A million different ideas began swirling in his head, and he couldn’t help the leer that stretched his lips wide.

Crawling up the bed and settling himself so that one knee was between the legs of each other man, Gojyo ran his hands down both men’s chests and trailed to a stop just below their navels. “Got another kiss for me?”

One of Sanzo’s thin eyebrows raised in question, and Gojyo’s grin turned challenging. As planned, Sanzo accepted the unspoken dare, shifting his torso and running his hand through Hakkai’s hair as he captured the man’s lips in another bruising kiss. Hakkai’s hand moved out to press against the priest’s chest, fingers clenching slightly as he let out a quiet moan.

Gojyo swallowed hard as he caught the slightest flash of tongues dancing together when Sanzo shifted his angle, his dick twitching and telling him that it was ready to go all over again.

Deciding not to gratify himself, though, the redhead restarted the downward slide of his fingers until he reached twin erections. Unwilling to tear his eyes away from the almost _painfully_ sexy kiss, he used his fingers to lightly stroke from the base to the tip of both cocks, judging that Sanzo was both a little longer and thicker than Hakkai. Mindful of his dry hands, he loosely gripped the men and gave a few slow slides, smirking as he watched Sanzo’s eyes pop open before slowly drifting back to closed.

Quickly glancing down at his hands, Gojyo saw that Sanzo and Hakkai were both wet at the tips of their cocks, precome easing its way from their slits. Feeling a spark of arousal, he leant down and slowly dragged his tongue along the head of Hakkai’s cock, shifting to do the same to Sanzo before straightening up, closing his eyes savouring the taste of the two men together.

Reopening his lids, he realised that the pair had broken their kiss, cheeks flushed as green and purple eyes stared right into him. Shivering a little at the almost predatory lust in the expressions, Gojyo ran his hands down the insides of two pale thighs and sat back, resting his weight on the others’ legs.

“I wanna fuck you, ‘Kai.”

Hakkai’s inviting smile had Gojyo leaning in to kiss him, but the kappa paused when he saw the green-eyed gaze dart sideways. Following Hakkai’s line of sight, Gojyo saw Sanzo still leaning against the bed frame and caught the meaning of Hakkai’s silent question.

Looking back at his best friend, Gojyo smirked in anticipation.

“I figure that while I take you,” the redhead dived in, dropping a quick kiss onto Hakkai’s lips before flicking the curtain of his hair back out of the way and looking seductively across at Sanzo, “he can do me. How’s _that_ sound, Blondie?”

“Sounds like that smartest thing you’ve ever come out with,” Sanzo said with a lightly sardonic bite to his tone. Gojyo licked his lips and reached down, giving Sanzo’s cock a gentle squeeze before sitting up again and leaning over to the dresser. He was determined to knock the asshole act right out of Sanzo’s head.

Pulling open a drawer, Gojyo rummaged around for a familiar bottle, finding it and beginning to draw his hand back. He stopped, though, when a sudden thought occurred to him, and he transferred the bottle to his other hand before going back into the drawer.

Finding what he was looking for at the very back, he sat up again and held his hand out to Sanzo. The priest’s eyebrows jumped as he looked down at the condom being offered between two of Gojyo’s fingers, clearly shocked by the consideration. Gojyo laughed as it was quickly taken from him.

“Even though ‘Kai’s the only one I’ve _ever_ been bareback with, I figure you probably don’t trust me anyway.” It was true; Gojyo had _never_ been too drunk to use protection with someone he didn’t know and trust. The whole ‘healing power’ thing helped in Hakkai’s case, too. Even though he’d heard that half-breeds couldn’t have kids of their own, which solved one problem, he really wasn’t game enough to risk catching something that would rot his dick off.

“…Thanks,” Sanzo muttered. Gojyo flashed him a winning smile before turning back to Hakkai, shifting so that he was straddling the brunette’s thighs and Sanzo was free to move away.

Pale, long-fingered hands came from below to stroke through Gojyo’s hair, and he shivered slightly from the intoxicating sensation as he ran his own hand down Hakkai’s side, the other deftly opening the bottle of lube that had been recovered earlier.

Gojyo could vaguely hear Sanzo shifting around behind him, and a shiver ran down his spine as he realised that the priest was _finally_ going to take him. Sure, he probably would have preferred to be the one doing the taking, but he’d realised that Sanzo might not have been so keen on that idea.

He was perfectly happy to take what he could get- and it was only made better by the fact that Hakkai was currently urging him to lift up, making it so that the brunette could spread his legs beneath him.

Settling back so that he was kneeling comfortably between Hakkai’s legs, Gojyo leant down and began to press his lips against the brunette’s stomach, his tongue darting out occasionally to trace subtly defined muscles that jumped under his touch. His hands were busily working with the lube, and he let out a breathy moan as he slicked his hard length. Gathering a little more on two of his fingers, he held the bottle up over his shoulder and tried not to groan as Sanzo took it.

Gojyo cleared his throat and sat up, planting his clean hand on the mattress beside Hakkai. Leaning forward again, this time he moved until his face was hovering just inches above the healer’s. “You ready, babe?”

“Certainly, Gojyo,” Hakkai replied with a small smile, his legs bending up towards his body so that Sanzo would have room to move in behind the redhead. Gojyo laughed before ducking down to nip Hakkai’s jaw, lifting his head with a smile.

“I love it when you talk dirty,” he joked, not waiting for a reply as he simultaneously took the brunette’s lips in a deep kiss and slipped his hand down to trace a lubed finger around Hakkai’s asshole, his thumb ghosting over the man’s balls.

The redhead could feel his friend’s breath stutter as he gently slid one digit into his body, his tongue mimicking the movement with a slow slide into Hakkai’s mouth. He could feel the brunette’s need underneath him, a hot, hard reminder of masculinity pressing against his lower torso; and he easily felt Hakkai’s cock twitch almost violently as his finger slid far enough to stroke across the brunette’s prostate. The pleasure made Hakkai pull away to gasp for air, and the half-breed rubbed his finger slightly harder.

“ _Gojyo!”_

“You’ve got that gorgeous blush goin’ on again; I love it, ‘Kai.” Gojyo opened his mouth to say something else, but it was cut off with a slight gasp as a second warm body draped itself over his back.

“Don’t you _ever_ shut that mouth of yours?” Sanzo’s deep voice rumbled slightly with obvious desire as he spoke right into Gojyo’s ear, and the kappa shamelessly arched against the heretical priest when teeth began to mark the skin of his neck.

“Well, _I’ve_ perfected the art of dirty talk, even if ‘Kai doesn’t want lessons. Do you want me to tell you how good you’re gonna feel when you’re ramming my ass with that holy cock of yours? How much I’d love to ride that tight little body of yours, fuckin’ myself on you while Mr Polite here dropped the act and just shoved his dick straight down my throat?”

Looking over his shoulder, two fingers now buried in the lightly thrusting brunette, Gojyo gave Sanzo a particularly evil grin, receiving only a raised eyebrow and the _slightest_ hint of a flush high on the blond’s cheeks in return.

With a quick shift of his hips Gojyo moved his ass flush against Sanzo’s groin, his skin goosebumping as he felt the second rock-hard erection push through to lie between his ass cheeks. Sanzo leant forward again, his breath coming a little faster as the redhead gently rubbed himself against the dick he was feeling for the first time; his eyes stuttering closed, Sanzo didn’t notice that Gojyo was following the rhythm that Hakkai was setting on his fingers.

“Somehow, I doubt that even a good facefucking would shut you up.” Sanzo’s tone sounded damn near normal to Gojyo’s ears, and the kappa couldn’t help but feel a little impressed. He put it down to Sanzo’s sheer stubbornness and discipline; the man was almost permanently _cool_.

“Oh, you would be s-…surprised,” Hakkai piped up again, his own voice hitching a little as Gojyo scissored his fingers. Turning back to the man beneath him, Gojyo withdrew his hand and used it to hold onto his own cock; he couldn’t help but give himself a few lazy tugs, knowing that the movements of his body would be rubbing up against both Hakkai and Sanzo’s erections.

“Speaking of…well, speaking, _you’re_ still making sense. Guess that means I gotta take things further,” Gojyo drawled seductively, briefly letting go of his dick to lift Hakkai into a proper position to be entered. Taking hold of himself again, he carefully positioned his aching length against the brunette’s lubed hole.

Sounds from behind informed him that Sanzo was preparing himself. Gojyo jolted as slightly cool liquid was suddenly pressed against his hole, and the movement accidentally entered the head of his cock into Hakkai’s body.

The redhead’s eyes widened as Hakkai winced a little at the sudden entry, and he immediately felt bad. The emotion must have shown on his face, because Hakkai’s hand reached up again, this time cupping his cheek and stroking the light, crimson stubble there. “I’m fine, Gojyo. Really. It was just…sudden.”

As if to prove his point, Hakkai wriggled his hips, hands reaching around Gojyo’s waist to pull the redhead in further. Gojyo tipped his head back in pleasure, entering Hakkai’s body until he was buried to the hilt. It took a considerable amount of willpower to keep himself still, especially with the brunette wrapped so tight around him, but there was more to come.

Gojyo could feel Sanzo’s fingers running over his hole, spreading the lube quickly around before disappearing. The very idea of what was about to happen almost broke his control, the urge to start thrusting wanting to override his rational mind.

“Hurry it up, princess,” he bit out, hand gripping into the bedcover and sharper-than-human nails putting small holes in the material. Sanzo just scoffed, his weight bearing down a little harder on Gojyo’s back. “Half-bred animal. Learn some restraint.”

Gojyo knew he should probably be offended, but he couldn’t really make himself care all that much- as long as Sanzo hurried up and did what he was there to do. References to his heritage hurt whenever they came from anyone else, but for whatever reason, Sanzo could rarely get under his skin with it.

Maybe because he was just so damned _pretty_.

The redhead realised how little his thoughts mattered when Sanzo suddenly grabbed his waist in a deathgrip, his condom-covered cock pressing only briefly against Gojyo’s ass before pushing inside.

Shuddering almost violently at the feeling of being filled, Gojyo pushed himself back to meet Sanzo’s hips; a deep moan broke from him as the action drew him mostly out of Hakkai. Not waiting for Sanzo, the redhead immediately thrust himself back into the healer, Hakkai sighing and arching himself slightly into the movement.

The thrusts were a little shallower than he would have liked, but Gojyo just revelled in the feeling of both filling and being filled. Sanzo and Hakkai seemed happy enough to let him set the pace, and he began to alternate himself between the two.

Angling himself slightly so that Sanzo’s dick hit right against his prostate with every mind-blowing slide, Gojyo’s eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned, the sound rumbling its way out of his chest. Hakkai answer the call with a quiet mewling sound, his hand snaking down between their bodies to grasp his own dripping cock, thumb spreading precome over the sensitive head.

Sanzo was typically silent, only the flexing of his fingers around Gojyo’s hips with every one of the kappa’s backward thrusts giving away a sign of pleasure.

Still, Gojyo was in heaven, his body rolling and writhing slightly on the blond’s cock as Hakkai arched against him, riding out the tremors being sent through him by the feeling of being fucked and the sight of Gojyo being fucked by Sanzo.

Feeling Hakkai’s fist bumping against his abs as the brunette quickly stroked himself, Gojyo lifted one hand from the mattress and raked it down the small space between Youkai bodies, fingers tangling together with his friend’s as he encouraged Hakkai to jerk himself even faster.

“You feel amazing, babe… _both_ of you…” Gojyo gasped, the last few words an afterthought when he realised that he wasn’t quite sure who he was addressing. Sanzo responded by finally initiating some movement himself, shoving his cock deep into Gojyo while the redhead was still balls deep in Hakkai.

The harsh thrust sent stars across Gojyo’s vision, and his head dropped forward onto the top of the healer’s chest, his hand tightening around Hakkai’s cock. He couldn’t see the sudden widening of green eyes as the rush of pleasure broke the tension running through the brunette’s body, and Hakkai writhed sensually as his cock throbbed and jerked in his and Gojyo’s hands, spurts of white jumping out onto toned stomachs.

“ _Gojyo!”_

Gojyo lifted his head at the moaning voice, proud as always about the fact that his lover had climaxed before he did. The growing smile on his face melted into an open-mouthed gasp as Sanzo grabbed him around the waist, pulling him from Hakkai’s body and up onto his hands and knees.

“Mmmm, fuck me like you mean it, baldy,” Gojyo taunted, winking at Hakkai as the brunette fell back against the bed in blissful exhaustion, still positioned underneath the other two men. Sanzo pressed the length of his torso along the kappa’s back, one arm still wrapped around Gojyo’s waist.

“I was right. Animal.”

“Oh, shut up and do me,” Gojyo replied without any real venom. Sanzo seemed to find no reason to disobey the order, for once; he merely lifted himself away from Gojyo’s back before regaining his tight grip on the kappa’s waist, simultaneously pushing him away while sliding his own cock out.

Pausing just before he completely left Gojyo’s body, Sanzo let out a low, quiet snicker. “Well, you asked for it…”

Before Gojyo realise what was happening, Sanzo slammed straight back into him, setting up a brutal pace that was striking his sweet spot every time. Feeling sweat dripping down his chest, Gojyo struggled to hold himself up on shaking arms; they almost gave out completely when he felt a wet hand wrap around his straining, twitching dick.

The thought of Hakkai using his own come to jerk Gojyo off almost made the redhead break, sensory overload beginning to kick in again from Hakkai’s talented fingers and Sanzo’s hard thrusts.

“You want to come, don’t you.” Sanzo’s voice was far too controlled for the situation, the effortlessly sensual tone making the redhead rock back even more enthusiastically onto the cock spearing into him.

“I…” Gojyo swallowed, words and coherent thought leaving him as Hakkai’s thumb slid over the slit in his cock. “I…”

“Then _come_ , kappa.” Sanzo punctuated his words with several long, fast slides into Gojyo’s body, Hakkai picking up the rhythm and reaching his second hand down to play with Gojyo’s balls.

The combined effort had the redhead gasping and moaning unintelligibly, shudders wracking his frame as his arms finally gave out and he fell onto Hakkai’s chest, groaning Sanzo’s name like a mantra. He could only writhe helpless against Sanzo’s hold as his face slid up and down Hakkai’s torso from each thrust, his cock releasing onto the mattress in the space between the brunette’s spread legs.

“You’re obedient when you’re well-fucked,” the priest observed in that same sexy tone, not slowing his pace as he continued to pound Gojyo’s limp body.

“Dunno so…much about… _well_ fucked…” Gojyo gasped as his body was pleasurably abused, unable to resist taking another shot at the proud blond. He thought he might have been about to pass out when Sanzo somehow managed to kick it up another notch, his thrusts going erratic and even faster.

“Fuck you… _Gojyo_ ,” Sanzo damn near moaned, the insult clearly meant to cover up the exclamation of the kappa’s name as the priest’s body tensed and pressed hard against Gojyo’s ass. The redhead could feel the cock inside him throbbing and coming into the condom, Sanzo draping his torso along Gojyo’s back as he orgasmed spectacularly.

Gojyo could vaguely feel the sweat and come dirtying his body in various places, and Hakkai had to be struggling under the weight of two full-grown men; but neither of them cared, even as Sanzo grunted languidly and pulled himself out of Gojyo, rolling to the side and onto the mattress.

Free of the restrictive weight, Gojyo slid up Hakkai’s body until their lips were even, slowly licking along the brunette’s bottom lip before the healer opened up to him, the kiss satisfied and undemanding.

The bed shifted as Sanzo got up, his footsteps loud in the quiet room, and the sound of something dropping into the rubbish bin even louder. The pair on the bed ignored all this, though, their tired minds focused solely on being lost in each other for a few more minutes.

It was only when Sanzo cleared his throat and spoke that Gojyo pulled away, turning his head a little to face the now fully-dressed, but vaguely satiated-looking priest. “I have better things to do than laze around with you idiots. But I’ll see you in three weeks. You know where my quarters in the temple are.” 

Gojyo cocked his head as he stared after the departing blond, his mind unable to comprehend whatever riddle the man seemed to have spoken. Hakkai started to laugh softly, lifting his forehead to press against a tanned shoulder, and Gojyo turned back with a questioning expression on his face.

“Three weeks…He means November twenty-ninth…” It still made absolutely no sense to the redhead, and he wondered just what he was missing. Luckily, though, Hakkai knew to fill him in.

“That’s _his_ birthday.”

”Oh… _Oh.”_ Gojyo’s eyes widened as the implications sank in, a mischievous smile breaking out across his face. Hakkai gave a diluted version of the same expression back, his real eye sparkling with promise and satisfaction. 

Gojyo leant back in for one last quick kiss before rolling sideways, tucking one arm behind his head as he stared blankly at the ceiling. Without any warning, his mind was suddenly invaded by an image: it was fairly similar to what he’d just experienced, but there was one added element.

A now-mature, well-formed, five hundred and twenty-three-year-old element, who was currently traversing the world somewhere and quite possibly beginning to miss his Sun. 

Gojyo’s heart began to beat the slightest bit faster as he tilted his head to look at Hakkai beside him, all sorts of perverted ideas dancing around in his mind.

“Hey, ‘Kai…Do you reckon that we could get Goku back here for the occasion?”


End file.
